


Rat-A-Tat

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Series: The Heart of Fall Out Boy's Songs [4]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Youngblood Chronicles, Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1431508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier





	Rat-A-Tat

I watched as Pete ran with the case in hand  
Patrick right behind him, eyes a fierce yellow orange  
I was making an axe bass but I dropped it & ran after them  
I managed to snag Patrick's bloodied & bandaged wrist  
He growled as he flipped around to look at me  
I flinched away & Patrick automatically froze  
His glowing eyes faded back to their moss green  
The hatred in them fading to shock, hurt  
Patrick looked over as Pete managed to make it to the doors & out Ms.Love's home  
Patrick turned back to me, a fearful look in his eyes

"Patrick, let's go. Now." I said harshly as the other minions of Love looked at us.

He nodded & followed me  
The scared look never leaving his features  
Guards gave us narrowed eyes, & glances  
They were to watch me like they watched Patrick  
Immensely  
Patrick was meant to be watched because he had tried escaping many times before  
And Love couldn't have that  
But now all that mattered was that Pete made it with the case  
We had a chance

 

I roughly shoved Patrick into a room  
He stumbled, flailing until I caught his by his upper arm  
Tears falling lucidly from his moss green eyes  
I locked the doors & cupped his face  
Using my thumbs swiping them away  
Patrick continued to sob quietly  
Violent shakes racking his small frame  
I held him, shushing him

"He's dead... Andy's dead..." he whimpered clinging to my- Pete's jacket. 

"Shh, I know... I know..." I felt my eyes begin to water.

Realization hit me  
Joe was dead  
Now Andy  
Was Pete next?  
I dreaded the thought  
Pete couldn't be next  
He had the case  
He just had to get it to them  
Then we'd be safe  
Rock & roll would be saved because of the prize hidden within that metal case

I pulled away from Patrick, "Pete will make it. I know he's Pete, but he'll make it- he'll make it & save us, & the world. I know Joe & Andy are... gone, I know you'll never be able to play any instrument again, I know this is the end of Fall Out Boy. But Pete will save the world, just... just hold on." I said voice breaking towards the end.

Who was I kidding?  
We would never win the fight  
We'd lose  
Rock & roll would fade into the background in the world of music  
Forgotten  
It would be classified as the music that corrupted people  
Fall Out Boy, Panic!, MCR would be only known as Satan worshipers  
A silent tear fell  
Patrick swiped it away  
He smiled small at me  
Green eyes unsure of anything anymore

"I killed Joe." He stated, eyes intent on mine.

I nodded, narrowing my eyes  
Was the evil side taking over

"I killed Joe... but I will not allow his death to be vein, I swear." He continued.

I nodded feeling more tears prick my eyes  
I pressed my forehead to his  
Closing my eyes as I silently agreed

"You better get going. Love just called a meeting..." he murmured into my hair.

His breath fanning over my face  
I sighed & looked at him one last time  
Reluctantly I released him  
He caught my hand & pressed a kiss to the underside of my wrist  
Soft lips making the sensitive there tingle

"Now go." Patrick said ushering me out the door.

As always I was carried by the sea of minions  
Being ruled by one lady  
A lady who was like us at one point  
But then society & the pop music corrupted her too  
What does that make us?  
Warriors?  
Soldiers?  
Rebels?  
Only time shall tell...


End file.
